


Liar Liar, Fins on Fire

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: AU, M/M, Ocean AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: Rider hates the surface, and refuses to gain legs when he and Emperor make the monthly trip onto land. Emperor is not thrilled to say the least.





	Liar Liar, Fins on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Rider is now Emperor’s mate, having finally agreed to acquire one.

They’d planned to go to the surface, ever since Emperor had first dragged Rider onto land, he made it a monthly trip, something Rider wasn’t keen on. Yes, surface dwellers had a remarkably pleasurable experience for sex, yes, they had soft fluffy creatures called cats, and yes, they had something delicious called pie, but to Rider, every other aspect of the surface sucked. He always made his dislike for the surface known, and Emperor always listened, but always told Rider that he was his mate, he would have to learn about the surface. 

This time, however, his patience was thin, and he wasn’t wanting to listen to Rider’s complaints the entire time it took to get to the surface. “Rider, if you’re quiet, I’ll make a compromise. Once I’m on land, indulge my curiosity, you can stay as you are, stay in the home there until I return.” 

The merman thought it over, it seemed fair enough. “Alright, what are you curious about?” 

“How it feels if I were to fuck you, me as a human, you the same as you are.” 

Rider stopped swimming, frozen still as he thought over what Emperor had said. “Can you? And wouldn’t that breed me?”

“Human males can’t breed other males,” Emperor reminded him, a rare gentle smile forming. “I’m just curious, if you don’t like it, or if it hurts, tell me to stop.” 

The merman gave a nod, he supposed he could do that, what Emperor said certainly made sense, and now that it was brought up, he too was curious. How would it feel to him? Would it feel similar to when they had their fun on land, with Emperor entering his back end? “We can do that.” 

The king didn’t say anything, he was far too excited to make the leisurely swim, so he grabbed ahold of Rider’s wrist, then took off with a burst of speed, making the trip in no time at all. Rider was impressed, making it well known by placing a kiss on the king’s cheek, muttering “impressive” into his skin, which was returned with the promise to be back in a moment. Changing to a human took little time, simply swapping his tail for human legs, and soon enough, he was wading back into the ocean, swimming with ease in order to reach Rider. 

As Rider surfaced, Emperor held onto him, bodies now pressed to one another, scales scraping skin. “Would you be able to support me here, or shall we go to the shallows?” 

“I can easily support you,” Rider replied, holding Emperor by the waist with one hand, his other creeping down, remembering what Emperor had taught him last time. Humans needed to be turned on, as Emperor had put it, in order to have their physical fun; he recalled something as simple as stroking the extra appendage doing the trick. 

The quiet little huffs and hums told Rider he was on the right track, and he could feel it stiffening in his grasp, an occasional twitch coming forth. “Rider,” Emperor breathed, “I think we’re good.” 

This was a rare opportunity that Rider had, Emperor weakened, dependent on him for his pleasure. “Are you sure?” Rider teased, running his thumb along the length. “I think I need to do this a little more.” 

“You do that,” the king began, stopping as a shudder ran through him. “You do that, I’m beaching you and fucking you through the night.” Not happy with the threat, he moved his hand away, now holding Emperor by the waist with both hands. “There’s a good Rider.” There went any power he had over the king. 

Any complaints or back talk Rider had in store were wiped from his mind as Emperor began to slide his cock into him, his slit stretching open more so than he’d ever felt. It wasn’t painful, much more pleasurable than Rider had thought for himself, but one look at Emperor told him the king was in heaven. It was much tighter than he’d thought it would be, Rider squeezing him like a vice, not to the point of being uncomfortable, but it was by far the tightest hole he’d been in. 

A long moan escaped Emperor as he pushed in further, muscles tightening as he tried to control himself; he wasn’t weak, he wouldn’t cum simply by entering Rider, not him, not the king. “Oh fuck,” he breathed, arms wrapped around Rider’s neck for support. Emperor was certain, this was the best experience he’d ever had, his nerves were on fire with ecstasy as he slid the rest of the way in. 

Vision swimming as they bobbed in the water, Emperor took a breath before pulling out slightly, holding himself together as best he could. A disappointed grunt left Rider, he’d enjoyed Emperor being inside him far too much to want him to withdraw; hands on the king’s waist, it was easy for Rider to pull him flush with him once more. “Please don’t pull out again...” Rider whispered, though groaned once more as Emperor did so anyway. 

“Have to, otherwise will cum... gotta move.” 

Rider, ever the pain in the neck, held Emperor firmly against him, refusing to let him move. “Guess you gotta cum in me then... king.” 

Emperor had little choice as he was held still, until Rider felt a somewhat similar sensation of hot liquid hitting his insides. Satisfied, Rider allowed Emperor to pull away, noting the frown on the king’s face. “You and I are far from finished with this compromise, Rider,” he huffed, then began the short swim back to shore. “Every day, every night, I want your ass on the beach, so I can fuck you as I please. You don’t want me to come and drag you to shore.” 

Annoyed, Emperor stepped onto the sand, the tiny grains sticking to his feet as he walked to the house that overlooked the ocean, meanwhile Rider dove under the waves and headed to the underwater home the king had, debating whether or not he should head back to the city. Ultimately, Rider stayed, which meant for the week Emperor was on land, Rider did as he’d been told to do. Go to the beach twice a day, so Emperor could have his fun. 

Not that Rider minded; after getting out of his mood, he quite enjoyed it when Emperor pounded into him, pistoning in and out as he was was fucked into next week. On occasion, Rider would slip into their native tongue, something a human couldn’t hear, but it wasn’t an active decision; he would just get so into it that he’d forget Emperor couldn’t hear him. 

It was early morning, Emperor had just filled Rider up one last time, then changed back to a merman; time for home. Aside from the slightly rocky beginning, their curiosity was more than satisfied; Emperor promising Rider role reversal next time they visited, it was something he had to try. Once back home in the palace, their lives picked back up where they left off, Rider begrudgingly learning different histories of the different kingdoms, while Emperor busied himself with securing a trade agreement with the kingdom to his left. 

Life went on, Emperor had to postpone their monthly surface trip due to a meeting with several dignitaries, of which Rider openly made fun of for being uppity when he and the king settled in for sleep. Upon waking up the following morning, Rider swam to the mirror as he did every day to put on the shiny chains Emperor had given him, and he realized the ones that would normally go around his waist and stomach, wouldn’t reach. Now that he thought about it, perhaps they’d been snug the past few days, but now they couldn’t close. 

He’d been wondering if he’d gained weight, though he couldn’t give it a cause; his diet stayed the same, the amount of movement he did daily certainly hadn’t decreased, if anything it had increased as he made more and more trips to the hall of records. Rider was stumped, and admittedly slightly concerned for his health, enough to interrupt Emperor in the middle of an early morning meeting. 

Never had Rider interrupted Emperor mid meeting, the king could tell something was the matter. Excusing himself, he quickly swam to Rider, giving him a once over to see if he was perhaps injured. “What’s the matter?” 

Rider sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, thinking how to word his dilemma. “I think I need a healer to look me over. My body chains, they don’t fit, and they used to be loose. I shouldn’t have gained any weight, you’ve got me swimming all over the place as of late.” 

Emperor had to agree with Rider, there was no cause he could see for any weight gain. “You’re still rather toned, except your stomach. That’s bizarre... I’ll have a healer sent to our room. Go lay down, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

To the king’s surprise, Rider grabbed his hand, holding it tight. “Come now, work later, please?” 

Nodding to Rider’s request, Emperor told the nearest person to send a healer to his room, and give his apologies to those he was meeting with. He let Rider tug him along, the merman seemingly eager to get back to bed. “Anything else you noticed?” 

“Mm, feeling a little funny inside, nothing major,” Rider muttered as they swam. “Maybe I gotta cut something out of my diet? Something could make me bloat?” That was certainly a possibility, Emperor would agree, but still, he wanted to be sure. 

The healer, a seemingly frail merman named Mask, showed up as soon as possible, knowing nothing behind the reason why he was called. “What is it?” he said, eyes tired. Rider relayed all he had told the king to the healer, who simply raised a brow. He pressed a finger against Rider’s stomach, eliciting a growl from the merman; he also was able to feel what the weight actually was. “I don’t know how you two missed it, considering you’d had to have mated for this be possible.” Both mermen stared at Mask as though he had three heads. “He’s carrying at least one offspring from what I felt. Have fun.” 

Bedside manners aside, Mask had never been wrong, so the moment he was gone, Rider was less than an inch from Emperor’s face. “What did you do.” 

“Me? How could I have done this on my own. As he said, we’d had to have mated at some point, that involves you.” 

“Then how am I pregnant, Emperor. Please explain how the hell this- oh you lying son of a bitch.” Golden eyes widened as his heart dropped, Emperor did not like the hurt look Rider had adopted. “You lied. You fucking lied. That won’t breed me my ass!” 

“Rider!” Emperor yelled, matching him him volume, but outweighing him in intensity, resulting in him quieting long enough for Emperor to speak. “Tell me what I said,” he said calmly, trying to get things under control. 

Things being under control was not on Rider’s to do list. “You lied. You said! You said it wouldn’t breed me! Remember when you were human and I wasn’t? That’s the only fucking time I can think of.” 

Before Rider could react, Emperor grabbed ahold of him and pulled him close, refusing to let the struggling merman go. “I didn’t lie to you, Rider. I didn’t think it would, from what I knew, I honestly thought we were safe.” 

“How could you not know?” Rider’s tone changed, far less volatile, more subdued and curious. 

“I don’t know everything,” Emperor defended, pulling Rider in for a proper hug. 

The outburst had gotten out of his system thankfully, and he offered a small smile. “You act like you do.” 

“Oh hush, my mate,” Emperor murmured, the words ‘my mate’ coming naturally to him. “Interesting how it’s inside you though, almost like a human... I wonder.”

Rider went to lay down, pulling Emperor with him. “You were human when we did mate,” Rider supplied. “That might have something to do with it.” 

Worry flooded Emperor, unforeseen future possibilities coming to mind. “What if the baby is human, it can’t be born down here. What if it has to be born and stay on land? I can’t leave my kingdom but I can’t leave the child ei-“ Rider had heard enough, and silenced him with a kiss.


End file.
